Many sporting events such as children's baseball, football and soccer league games take place out of doors. Because these events take place outdoors, it is often difficult to obtain comfortable seating suitable for enjoying the games. In addition, children's league facilities often lack adequate sun and/or rain protection for spectators. Also, refreshment facilities may be a long distance from the game site or may be nonexistent. It would be a benefit, therefore, to have a portable sports chair that was collapsible for easy transportation to and from the sporting event. It would be a further benefit if the sports chair included a mounting mechanism for positioning an umbrella at various positions with respect to the spectator in order to allow for more convenient positioning of the sports chair at the sporting event. It would also be a benefit if the sports chair included a chamber for storing and keeping cool a supply of beverages. It would also be a benefit if the sports chair included a storage facility for storing supplies such as sun screen, mosquito repellant, hats, towels, reading material etc.